


A Stack Of Green Tea Pancakes

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Domestic, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Omegaverse, Romance, Talking About the Past, akafuri - Freeform, basically canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: For the first time, Kouki wakes up before Seijuurou does. So he decides to treat his boyfriend to breakfast in bed. As he cooks, he tells some of the Akashi staff the story on how he and Seijuurou first met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever posted on this site and my first KnB fic EVER! I went with Akafuri because I love them ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ) And at first I was hesitant on doing an omegaverse fic but...I decided to give it a try anyway! This will be a series of one shots~
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

Kouki yawned as he stretched his arms in the air. Sleepily blinking his eyes a few times, Kouki turned his head to his right and was surprised to see his lover sleeping besides him. Usually, Seijuurou was the one to wake up first and wait for the brunette to awaken. This was probably the first time Kouki got to see his alpha's sleeping face.

Seijuurou looked younger in his sleep. There were no stress lines on his face and his usually sharp eyes were closed, making him look quite innocent.

Kouki grinned as he lightly played with some of the red hair that was sticking up from the heir's head. Giving a small kiss on the redhead's forehead, Kouki carefully got up from the bed and quietly made his way to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, the omega took a quick shower to wash away any traces of last night's lovemaking- he'd die of embarrassment if he had to look at the sly winks and secret thumbs up that the Akashi house staff would give him...again. When he was freshened up, he made his way back to the bed before his stomach rumbled loudly. Kouki paused a bit before a thought flashed up in his mind.

Since it was rare for him to wake up before his lover, why doesn't he take this opportunity to make Seijuurou breakfast in bed? Blushing a bit at the cheesiness of the idea, Kouki couldn't help but feel excited for his plan.

Carefully adjusting the comforter over the sleeping heir, Kouki quietly left the room and made his way to the kitchen (after getting lost four times in the past, Kouki finally knew his way around the entire Akashi estate- well, the one in Tokyo anyway. He still lost his way sometimes in the Kyoto mansion).

"Good morning Chiyoko-san, Keiko-san, Nori-san!" Kouki greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kouki-sama." Manami Chiyoko, alpha head chef in the Akashi Tokyo residence, smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, Kouki-sama!" Greeted the other two ladies wearing maid uniforms, Matsunaga Keiko and Kiko Nori. Both beta girls were folding linens and arranging silverware in the kitchen while the chef was currently placing the newly bought groceries in the fridge.

"What would you like for breakfast, Kouki-sama?" Chiyoko asked, gesturing the brunette to sit at the kitchen counter.

The entire Akashi staff absolutely loved Furihata Kouki. Not only did the omega have such a great influence on their young master but his mere presence, friendly attitude and sweet but calming scent was like a bright sun shining brilliantly inside the Akashi residence. Kouki also had a hidden talent in being able to remember every name and matching it to every face that was introduced to him- thanks to this, Kouki never failed to greet each Akashi employee by name with a sometimes shaky (if he wasn't used to them yet) but always cheerful smile. The staff couldn't help but spoil Kouki rotten whenever he came over.

Instead of sitting at the counter, Kouki stood by it as he looked at Chiyoko with a bit of nervousness. "Actually, Chiyoko-san? I was wondering if I could ask for a favor? Since today is the first time I managed to wake up before Sei, I was hoping if I could make him some breakfast and eat it together with, uh, him in his r-room?" Kouki asked, stuttering a bit at the end.

All three girls cooed at the brunette's bashful look- Kouki's timid nature always managed to pull at their maternal strings. Chiyoko smiled kindly at the boy and nodded her head. "Of course, Kouki-sama. I think that's a wonderful idea. I can assist you if you would like?" She offered.

Kouki smiled widely at her as he shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm actually a pretty good cook. Please continue doing whatever you were doing before I was coming in. Ah! But can you help show me where the ingredients I'll be using is?" He asked looking sheepish.

"Of course, Kouki-sama." When all the ingredients were gathered onto the kitchen counter, Kouki began whisking self-rising flour, green tea powder, sugar and salt together in a big bowl.

One of the maids, Nori, looked at what the omega was mixing. "If I may ask, what will you be making, Kouki-sama?" She asked, looking curious.

In another bowl, Kouki was mixing together egg, milk, butter, vanilla extract and cream cheese together. He looked back at Nori as he answered, "I'm making green tea pancakes topped with strawberries and a white chocolate sauce. I've made it for Sei at my house before and he really liked it then. I hope he still likes it now though."

"I'm sure Seijuurou-sama would love anything you cook for him!" Nori assured him enthusiastically.

The second maid, Keiko, paused in folding one of the napkins as she looked up and nodded. "Green tea pancakes sounds delicious. What made you think of adding green tea?"

Making a well in the flour mixture, Kouki poured in the wet ingredients and stirred everything together. "I love putting green tea into whatever I cook. I like how the mellow green tea flavor just somehow enhances the food that I make. I cook with it very often- whether in sweets or even savory food."

As the griddle was heated up and lightly greased, Kouki began cooking his pancakes. The kitchen was quiet for a while, the only sounds coming from the sizzling of the pancakes and the tinkling of the silverware as Nori arranged them. After a while, Nori broke the silence as she asked, "Kouki-sama? May I ask you something?"

Kouki flipped one of the pancakes as he nodded. "Yes, Nori-san?"

"I was always curious, but may I ask how you and Seijuurou-sama first met?" Nori asked, looking at Kouki excitedly with stars in her eyes. Keiko elbowed her, hissing about what she was thinking asking that as Chiyoko was also looking at the boy, curious as well.

Kouki almost dropped one of the pancakes he was flipping when the question was asked, but after saving it, he cleared his throat. "Uh, w-why do you want to know, Nori-san?"

Nori huffed as she swat at Keiko when the fellow maid elbowed her again. "I just always wondered how you two got together. Don't get me wrong- anyone can see the true bond between you two, but you both are complete opposites. I really want to know how you first met! I bet it was so romantic!"

Kouki cleared his throat as he poured in the next batch of pancakes, not saying anything. After a minute, he finally spoke up. "It's okay, Keiko-san. I don't mind telling you at all. But, um, my first meeting with Sei wasn't exactly the best..." Kouki scratched his cheek, sheepishly.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_He should leave. That's what his mind was screaming at him._

_On coach's orders, he joined Kuroko to his meeting with the Generation of Miracles. Against his omega instinct screaming at him to turn tail and run, he followed Kuroko, watching with slightly feared eyes as four of the five scariest high school basketball players in Japan was right in front of him. As he watched their interaction with one another, he was surprised to see that they were indeed just ordinary teenage alphas- who were insane demons at basketball- but ordinary teenage alphas nonetheless . His anxiety levels were lowering a bit as he watched them talk. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all._

_And then Akashi Seijuurou arrived._

_Even though the alpha was basically the same height as Kouki- only about an inch taller than himself- his presence was totally dominating and overwhelming (more than the usual alpha presence). When Akashi had looked at him with those piercing red and gold eyes, ordering him to leave, Kouki's feet were already turning around as they prepared to run like hell._

_Then Kagami came in at that moment and suddenly Kouki's body shut down as he froze, looking horrified as Akashi aimed at Kagami with Midorima's borrowed scissors, which Kagami thankfully dodged at the last second._

_Yes. He should have just left._

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

 

The room was silent for a moment.

"Seijuurou-sama..." Nori-san groaned, looking in disbelief. This was not the love story she was hoping for.

Keiko shrugged. "I expected that." She knew the young master well.

Chiyoko nodded too. "At least Seijuurou-sama is getting help with that." She pointed out.

Kouki smiled as he nodded. "Yes! The therapy sessions are definitely helpful. Doctor Miyabi is so nice and understanding." Since the winter cup, Akashi's father finally realized the mental state of his son and went to get Seijuurou some help. Kouki himself have accompanied his lover to his therapy sessions whenever the redhead would invite him to.

"Well, I'm sure he managed to steal your heart on your second meeting!" Nori looked hopefully at the brunette.

Kouki shook his head, looking uncomfortable. "A-actually, our second meeting was even scarier than the first. I think. Actually, I don't really remember it all too well to be honest..."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_Coach was truly a demon. Why would she send a benchwarmer like him out onto the court? A timid omega like him (though no one actually knew he was an omega since the suppressants he took made him come off as a beta) shouldn't be here. And up against Akashi freaking Seijuurou?_

_Ah, he never expected to die today._

_His teammates are telling him something. Nope. He can't understand them. He still doesn't really understand how he's on the basketball court right now, during their final, most important game that decides the winner to the entire tournament._

_Oh! Now he's on the ground. Did he trip?_

_Dammit, the game started._

_Seriously, he really can't understand whoever is talking to him. Hopefully whatever he's saying back to them is making sense._

_The only part that Kouki remembers clearly from that match is that suddenly a wave of determination hit him (the reason why totally escapes him) and when the ball is in his hands, he automatically focuses as he shoots the ball._

_Ah. He managed to make a basket against Akashi freaking Seijuurou. Cool._

_The omega suddenly gets hit with a spicy scent of cinnamon, star anise and a library full of books. Kouki loves this scent._

_And again, Kouki finds himself on the ground._

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

 

Nori merely groaned, looking mournfully at Kouki.

Keiko smirked at Nori as she she turned to grin at Kouki. "Congratulations Kouki-sama. You had worked hard. Scoring against Seijuuurou-sama is a feat in itself."

The brunette smiled proudly. "Thank you, Keiko-san."

"Hmm. It seems that maybe young master's scent might have affected you since that was your first time being in close proximity with him." Keiko pointed out.

Kouki nodded. "That's also what Sei said later on. He said that my scent had affected him as well during the game- he was distracted when I made that basket."

"Well, Kouki-sama you do smell amazing. Like toasted marshmallows, vanilla beans and a brewing tea house. Very sweet but with a calming effect to it. I can just imagine how intense it would be if you weren't bonded!" Nori exclaimed. She sighed in disappointment. "Your second meeting with Seijuurou-sama was much more terrible than the first."

Chiyoko tutted at Nori as she spoke, "Now, now, Nori. I'm sure third times the charm."

Kouki's eyes twinkled a bit as he nodded his head. "Yes. Actually, it was."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_He was sitting right next to Akashi Seijuurou._

_Why was fate so cruel to him?_

_He was already mortified at himself for fainting at the mere sight of the redhead earlier (in his defense, he had been expecting his senpai at the door, not the demon captain of Rakuzan and the Generation of miracles). Now he had somehow found himself sitting next to the demon himself as everyone around them enjoyed Kuroko's party. He even toasted his drink with Akashi as the alpha told him that he couldn't wait to play together again (like hell that would happen again. Kouki might even fake sick on the day of that future match)._

_With his nerves peaked, Kouki shakily lifted his cup to his lips and tried to take a sip. 'Tried' being the key word. He was shaking so hard that he managed to miss his mouth and ended up pouring his entire drink all over the front of his sweater._

_"Ack! Dammit and this was my favorite sweater." Kouki groaned as he grabbed a napkin to try soak up some of the excess soda. He jolted when he felt someone pull him up and couldn't help but let out a quiet shriek as he realized that it was Akashi who pulled him up. "Y-y-y-yes?" He stuttered at the redhead, seconds away from fainting for a second time that night._

_Akashi didn't say anything as he held onto his arm and carefully pulled the brunette away from the others (who didn't notice them leave as they were too busy in their own conversations)._

_Thinking for a moment that Akashi was finally using his chance to sneak away from the party in order to murder him, Kouki started to panic as he saw that the redhead was bringing him to the bathroom._

_As they both entered the room and Akashi locked the door, he turned to Kouki. "Furihata-san?"_

_Kouki's thoughts of whether it was possible to drown your head in a toilet were interrupted when he heard his name being called. "Y-y-yes?!"_

_Akashi blinked a bit at the loud volume of Kouki's voice before gesturing towards his sweater. "I think it would be easier if you were to remove your sweater."_

_"E-eh?!" Kouki gasped, looking at the other in shock. Would he be stripped off first so when his naked body was found by the others, not only would he be dead but also humiliated on top if it all? Or did the other find out that he was indeed a MALE omega and was going to RAPE him first before actually killing him?!_

_Akashi sighed as he could smell the fear the shaking beta in front of him was omitting. He gestured towards the front of the brunette's stained sweater. "If we remove your sweater, it would be easier to clean it. It'll stain soon if we don't."_

_Kouki paused his panicking thoughts and merely blinked at Akashi for a few seconds before asking, "Wait...so you're n-not going to d-drown me in the tub?"_

_Akashi looked confused at the question. "I wasn't planning on it."_

_"...Or the t-toilet?" Kouki just needed to make sure._

_The alpha definitely looked amused now. "No. And not even the sink if you're wondering." He teasingly added._

_Kouki blushed, now realizing how stupid he was acting. "Ah, um, right. S-sorry."_

_They were both quiet for a while before Akashi cleared his throat. "Your sweater?"_

_Kouki jumped up as he quickly pulled off his sweater. "Ah, r-right!" They both quickly washed off the stain until it was barely noticeable. Sighing in relief since his sweater was saved (it was a gift from his brother) Kouki held the drying cloth in his arms before looking up to see Akashi wiping off his hands. Taking a deep breath, Kouki managed to speak up without any stutter this time. "Thank you, Akashi-san."_

_Akashi looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile. "It's no problem at all, Furihata-san. Shall we go back to the party?"_

_As the redhead turned to open the door, Kouki surprised them both when he suddenly yelled, "S-Sorry!"_

_Akashi looked back at him with wide eyes, waiting for the brunette to continue. Kouki reddened even more as he realized the attention that he brought upon himself. Taking a deep breath, Kouki shut his eyes closed as he gave a deep bow. "I'm sorry for thinking you were going to k-kill me!"_

_Carefully looking up, Kouki saw Akashi giving him a sad smile as he shook his head. "Please do not apologize, Furihata-san. After the way I've acted before, I completely understand why you would be so cautious of me. I'm the one who should apologize."_

_Kouki stood up straight. For the first time, he truly looked Akashi Seijuurou face to face. Seeing Akashi in front of him now, looking very sad and disappointed in himself, Kouki realized that Akashi truly did change from before. He still had that majestic air around him, but it wasn't quite as intimidating or even really frightening like before._

_"No, you shouldn't apologize to me. You didn't even hurt me personally." Kouki said, trying to cheer the redhead up._

_Akashi's mouth quirked up at that. "So you're saying that you're not afraid of me?"_

_"Oh no. I'm definitely scared shitless of you." Kouki immediately spoke up without thinking. He then choked, blushing at his rudeness. Akashi was also taken aback by the honest and quick answer. Staring at each other with wide eyes, both boys suddenly erupted into giggles._

_Gasping for air, Kouki panted, "Well, I WAS scared of you. But I don't really think so anymore." And Kouki was right- seeing the Akashi heir with such a gentle smile, laughing so carefree...he looked like someone Kouki could easily be friends with. Kouki had made such an unfair judgment on the alpha. "The way I've acted around you is really unfair to you. I'm really sorr-"_

_"Please don't, Furihata-san." Akashi held up his palm to stop him. "If I shouldn't apologize, then you shouldn't neither." They both smiled at each other before Kouki suddenly held out his hand._

_"Let's start over then. Hi! My name is Furihata Kouki. I'm a first year at Seirin and my hobbies are trains and drawing. Let's be friends?" Kouki added, looking sheepish._

_Even thought he felt a tad bit silly introducing himself, Kouki was rewarded with a grin from the alpha. Akashi reached out and shook his hand. "Hello. My name is Akashi Seijuurou. I am a first year at Rakuzan and my hobbies are shogi and horseback riding. I would love to be friends with you."_

_They both chuckled once again at the ridiculousness of the situation. A knock at the door stopped their laughter. Akashi opened the door and they both saw the birthday boy himself, Kuroko Tetsuya, standing there with his usual blank look on his face (though Kouki felt as if there was something else in the blunette's expression that he couldn't quite make out)._

_Kuroko blinked as he looked at the unlikely duo. "You two have been in there for quite some time- May I use the restroom please?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow at them._

_"A-Ah, yeah! Sorry Kuroko." Kouki apologized as he made his way outside._

_"Of course, Tetsuya. We apologize for taking so long." Akashi replied as he moved outside. Giving one more cryptic glance at the two, Kuroko closed the bathroom door behind him._

_Standing awkwardly outside, Kouki chuckled a bit too loudly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we should go back to the party, huh Akashi-san?"_

_Akashi smiled before saying, "Yes. And Furihata-san, since we're friends now I feel quite uncomfortable being addressed so formally. You may call me by my first name."_

_Kouki blushed a bright red at that. "O-okay, Sei-Sei-S-Sei..."_

_Akashi chuckled at that. "Sei sounds perfect."_

_At Akashi's laugh, Kouki smiled widely at him. "Okay, but you have to call me by my first name too, Aka- uh, I mean Sei." Kouki looked sheepishly at him._

_Akashi gave Kouki one of those genuine wide smiles of his. "Alright, Kouki. Let's definitely make plans to meet up again."_

_And this time, Kouki was pretty sure that his health would be perfectly fine when those plans eventually were made._

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

 

Nori sighed happily. "Now THAT'S a story I wanted to hear!"

"That was such a lovely tale." Chiyoko nodded, as she helped Kouki slice up the strawberries.

"So that was how you and the young master became friends. Did he know that you were an omega at that time?" Keiko gave in to her curiosity as she asked Kouki.

Kouki shook his head. "No one knew except a few teachers at school and my older brother. Sei, like everyone else, thought I was a beta. The truth eventually came out a few weeks after we started dating. My status was very obvious after after we had bonded." He explained.

"How did you both begin dating?" Nori questioned.

Kouki chuckled as melted some white chocolate and cream together for the sauce. He had already finished with the pancakes. "Now THAT'S a whole other story. I'll tell you guys next time." He promised.

"Ahhhhhh...." Nori pouted, waving around some tablecloths in her hands.

"Okay, I think I'm done." Kouki announced. He put four pancakes onto a big white plate and topped them off with the sliced strawberries and placed a small cup of the chocolate sauce on the side. Putting the plate onto the tray that Keiko had brought out, he also added the cutlery, napkins and two cups of coffee (one black and the other with no sugar but filled with ALOT of cream).

"I've made extra pancakes so please feel free to share them among yourselves and the others- I know pancakes are Taishou-san's favorite so please make sure you give him extra." Kouki told them as he lifted up the tray.

The women smiled at him, once again taken in by how considerate the brunette was. "Don't worry, Kouki-sama. I'm sure Taishou will dig into the pancakes right away as soon as he finishes tending to the flowers." Chiyoko assured him.

"Once you both finish your meal, please just leave the tray and dishes outside your door- I shall collect them later." Keiko added.

"Have a nice day, Kouki-sama!" Nori chirped as she waved at him.

Kouki nodded and thanked them once more before heading to his boyfriend's room. Making his way to the bed, Kouki put the tray down ontop the side table before leaning over to wake his boyfriend up.

He squealed as two arms suddenly wound themselves around his waist and pull him down. Suddenly a pair of soft lips met his and Kouki smiled into the kiss as he straddled his boyfriend to get some of his balance back. Giving his lover one last peck, Kouki sat up as he saw Akashi grinning up at him.

Placing a hand gently on the redhead's chest, Kouki teasingly told his boyfriend, "Morning breath."

Akashi pinched Kouki's sides, making his boyfriend laugh, as he pouted, "That's how you're going to greet me in the morning, Kouki?"

Giggling, Kouki leaned in to give Akashi a thorough kiss before smiling impishly at him. "Even with morning breath, I still love you Sei." Giving one last peck, Kouki moved off his boyfriend. "And I also greet you with some breakfast!" He announced as he grabbed the tray and went back to his boyfriend's side, balancing the breakfast on their laps.

Akashi made an appreciative noise as he grabbed his coffee and took a sip from it. "This looks lovely Kouki. Did you make this?" He asked as he gestured towards the dish.

Kouki nodded as he also took a sip of his milky coffee. "Yup! I made my special green tea pancakes topped with strawberries and a white chocolate sauce."

Akashi hummed as he drizzled some of the sauce onto the pancakes. Kouki cut a piece of the pancake and fed it to Akashi. Murmuring happily as he chewed, Akashi gave Kouki a smile when he swallowed the bite, "It's delicious as always. This is definitely one of my favorite dishes of yours." Kouki smiled back happily as Akashi fed him a bite of pancake in return.

As they ate their breakfast and drank their coffees, Kouki mentioned how he told some of the staff about their first meeting.

Akashi grimaced as the memory of their first meeting came to mind, "I truly regret my actions that day."

Kouki shook his head as he hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Our first and also second meeting was really terrifying. But I don't regret anything because I still got to meet you all the same." Feeling his boyfriend's lips on his neck, exactly where his bond mark was, Kouki tilted his head so his alpha could properly scent him again. "And if anything, our third meeting went pretty well, if I do say so myself."

Akashi paused in his scent marking as he smirked at the brunette. "Wasn't that the time where you thought I was going to drown you inside the toilet?"

Kouki jabbed his boyfriend hard in the side, feeling triumphant as he heard his boyfriend groan in pain. "Don't mock me. Later on when I researched it with Fukuda, I found out that it is indeed possible to drown someone in a toilet, thank you very much. My fear was totally justified."

Akashi gave him a serious look, although Kouki could see his eyes still held a teasing glint in them. "I, Akashi Seijuurou, promise you, Furihata Kouki, that I will never drown you in the bathroom. Especially the toilet."

Kouki grinned as he leaned in to give his boyfriend a loud smack on the lips. "That's all I ask."


End file.
